


You Said Forever

by Stozier_Rights



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: @callistopt, CHARACTERS not IRL PPL, George has a hard time, Heavy Angst, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), RESPECT THE CCS!, Song fic: drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo, but I saw the art and had to, from two thirty two three, go give him love!, his arts amazing!, inspired by an artist on Twitter, so sorry if it’s shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stozier_Rights/pseuds/Stozier_Rights
Summary: George receives a wedding invitation and realizes things are truly over.|||Based on driver’s license by Olivia RodrigoInspired by @callistopt (s) art on Twitter! Go check him out and give him love his art is amazing!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	You Said Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Again please give the artist lots of love! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this pure gogy angst, sorry gogy Ily. Dnf angsters come get yo juice. 
> 
> Drink some water, love you babes, enjoy!

George didn’t know what to do when he opened the invitation. He didn’t know if he should’ve cried, been happy for his ex boyfriend, or be angry that he had the audacity to send him an invite in the first place. ‘ _ You're invited to Fundy and Dreams wedding!’  _ It read, ‘ _ please join us at three pm,’  _ he stopped reading after that. The pain deep down in his stomach, in his chest, covering his entire body was too much to deal with. He couldn’t do it, he needed to get out of his apartment. He needed to get out of his head. 

He grabbed his keys off his counter, quickly walking out the door. The sound of his engine starting up, his turn single, his radio blaring. Nothing could drown out the thoughts in his mind. Dream didn’t love him anymore, he knew that they had been broken up for some time now but one thought kept circling his mind. Dream didn’t love him anymore. Dream didn’t love him anymore, but he still loved Dream. He had the invitation folded and in his pocket, the weight of the paper somehow feeling as if it was a ton. He hated feeling like this. He hated it. 

He didn’t know where he was driving, he didn’t care ethier.  _ Fundy and Dream are happy, and he’s miserable. Driving around the suburbs and trying desperately to get the ache in his chest to go away.  _ He hit his steering wheel, a sob escaping his throat. He’d lost, he’d lost the love of his life. Tears finally began to escape his eyes, burning his cheeks as they rolled.  _ He was weak, he shouldn’t have still been this hung up on the man.  _ He just wondered, he begged his mind to give him an answer.  _ If he was in this much pain how was Dream so ok without him? _

Soon he found himself driving down the street Dream lived on, he knew it was weird, but he just needed to see it one more time.  _ He remembered driving down this road so many times, dropping Dream off after a date.  _ Every part of his body ached, there was a deep rooted pit in his stomach that wouldn’t fade. He wanted all this pain to leave, because it was the worst possible kind. The kind he couldn’t fix with a tylenol and bandage. This was the kind that burned his heart, the kind that made his head swirl with thoughts he couldn’t push away. The kind that made his hands shake as he drove, as he tried to will himself out of crying, out of sobbing. 

He pulled over when the tears blurred his vision so bad he couldn’t see the road. He was still on Dreams streat but he hurt too bad to care. He grabbed the invitation out of his pocket, clutching it in his hand as the tears quickened. He couldn’t hear the music anymore, even if it was full blare his mind was loud enough to tune it out. His body shook as he weeped. He hit his steering wheel with his free hand and simply yelled. 

“You said forever Dream! You said you’d love me forever! And now I’m alone!” 

He didn’t know who he was yelling at, he knew who he wanted to yell at, but he wasn’t here. He was mad, he was mad that Dream could be so happy without him. He knew it was selfish, but he was hurt and it was all Dreams fault. He kept shouting in the confines of his car, pouring his heart out to no one but his steering wheel. 

“You don’t need me! You don't love me and never did, it was all lies…” 

“You lied, you fucking lied and broke my heart,” He wasn’t yelling anymore. Now just reduced to pitiful whimpers and tear filled words. “You said forever.” He crumpled up the invitation, throwing it in the floor of his passenger seat before putting his car back into drive. He couldn’t be on this street anymore. He couldn’t even go to the places that he used to with Dream. The little dinner on fourth that had always been his favorite became  _ their  _ favorite. They shared everything and George couldn’t get him out of his head no matter where he went. 

Even once he was home, his pictures on the walls of him, Sapnap, and Dream. They were all reminders of what he’d lost. His sheets still smelled of Dreams collage. Dream’s favorite movies were sitting on his tv stand. The extra toothbrush in his bathroom. Dreams hoodies he’d stolen. Dream was everywhere and it was suffocating for George. He fell backwards on his bed, sobs yet to stop. He was never gonna get over this. He was madly in love with someone who was set to get married in a week. 

He considered calling Sap, but decided against it. Sap had always been closer to Dream, he’d take his side. He could call Karl? No he’d tell Sap then it’d get back to Dream. He was alone, no one to talk to. He just had to deal with the pain by himself. The pain of watching the love of his life fall for another. Watching him move on and be happy as he was miserable. Already over him even though George still fucking loved him. It felt like his heart had exploded into a million pieces, and no matter how hard he tried he’d never be able to put it back together. Because the only one who could was Dream. 

It was over, officially. Fundy had always been the clear better pick. He was so much prettier than George, so much more kind, such a better heart. He was everything George was insecure about. Hed lost, Fundy won, he won Dream. He won Georges true one and only. As much as he wanted to hate Fundy he couldn’t, he didn’t have the heart. It wasn’t his fault it hurt this bad.  _ Well maybe it was.  _ None of that mattered though, because all he wanted was his Dream back, he wanted his  _ forever  _ back. 

  
  


**_‘Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your streat._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short I just wanted to write this sjjdjdjdnr. Tysm for reading! Comments are very appreciated, love you babes, take care of yourself! <333


End file.
